


Burning Me Up Inside

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to post a new part of this. Hope I haven't lost my touch  
> Comments are always welcome =)  
> Enjoy

Danny woke, reaching out for the body that should be next to him. His questing hands only met cool sheets not the sleep warm, deliciously muscled Navy SEAL he was hoping for. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Danny sat up, looking round his bedroom.  
"Steve?" he called, confused. Glancing at the clock as he swung out of bed, he saw that it was still early, the sun wasn't even up yet. Strolling through to the kitchen, heading for the fridge for a drink, he found Steve sat on the couch, staring blankly out the window. The grey dawn light shadowed his face, hiding his eyes. But the tense set of his shoulders spoke volumes.  
"Babe?" Danny asked, concerned, moving to sit next to him. When he reached out to take Steve's hand, the SEAL moved it away, hunching in on himself.  
"What's wrong? Steve, come on, talk to me." A horrible, twitchy feeling cramped the blond's stomach. He desperately thought back, trying to remember if he had done something to upset the tall man.  
"What attracted you to me, Danny? When you first joined the pen pal thing, I mean," Steve asked quietly.  
"What? That's kind of an odd question for this time of the morning," the blond replied with a chuckle. When he saw the determined set of his lover's face, Danny knew that this was a serious conversation that would not be put off. It was obviously important to Steve that Danny was honest.  
"You're bio was so... uncomplicated," Danny shrugged. "You said that life on board was very isolated and you wanted someone who could keep you grounded with everyday life on shore. It was a simple request for normality that I understood and wanted to help with. The fact you wear a uniform helps too," he joked, desperate to lighten the mood.  
"Do you have any other pen pals?" Steve asked, jaw clenched, hands curling into fists on his lap. Danny frowned harder at him.  
"No, you were perfect for me. Smart, funny, insightful, sweet. Everything I was hoping for. What is going on?"  
"Who are they?" Steve asked, dropping a handful of pictures on the coffee table. Danny gathered the scattered images, flipping through pictures of firemen, policemen, soliders. He vaguely remembered throwing them in a drawer, forgetting they even exsisted.  
"These are what's got you all bent out of shape? Babe," he sighed. "A few months back, I made a comment at work about my dream man being in uniform. Trust me, you do not want to give a room full of gay strippers that opening. I found pictures in my locker, in my bag, on my car, posted through my door. They were trying to set me up and yanking my chain at the same time. I've never even met any of these guys."  
Steve turned to him finally, eyes wide and vunerable. Danny clambered into his lap, arms around the SEAL's thickly corded neck, staring into his deep, hazel eyes.  
"I thought..." he began, so quiet Danny had to lean even closer.  
"That I'd slept with them all and kept their pictures as trophies? That you were next in a long line of uniforms to be used and discarded?" The blond man tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but a sharp hint must have crept through because the dark haired man suddenly buried his face in Danny's chest. Hot tears splashed against his bare flesh, trailing ticklishly down his skin. Surprised, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him tight, rubbing a soothing hand along his spine.  
"I was so jealous, Danny. The thought that even one of those guys had touched you made me want to kill them all. I know we're not dating, that this is... Hell, I don't even know what this is between us, but I want... I want us to be an us. I want to know that when I'm on leave I can come here and see you, your gorgeous smile and smoking body. I want to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend. I want..."  
Danny's mouth crashing against his cut off Steve in mid ramble. The feel of the blond's hands moving over his body, fingers tracing the defined ridges of the SEAL's ads then slipping lower to brush his semi hard cock, made Steve groan loudly.   
"I have been waiting for you to say that for ages. Now shut up and fuck me like you mean it. I want to feel like you're still inside me tomorrow."  
With a growl Steve grabbed the back of the blond head and slammed their mouths back together, digging his fingers into Danny's ass, grinding the smaller man down on his lap. Fumbling blindly between the couch cushions, Danny produced a half empty bottle of lube. Gasping as Steve sucked dark marks on his neck, Danny pried one of his hands free, dribbling lube on his lover's fingers, guiding then round to press between his cheeks. Steve began circling the tight furled ring of muscle, slipping his fingers inside, slicking the tight tunnel of Danny's ass. Groaning, bouncing up and down on those long, dexterous digits, Danny shuddered as his over sensitive cock dragged through the soft hair on Steve's stomach. Claiming his mouth again, the dark haired man slicked himself and pushed his long, thick cock inside his blond lover, moaning as the heat sucked him in. Danny's head dropped back as he was filled. When Steve bottomed out, every muscles pulled taut with pleasure, he looked up to see Danny gazing down at him with velvety blue eyes. Strong hands cradled his face and the blond smiled softly into his lover's eyes.  
"I hope this doesn't ruin the mood but I have to say it," Steve murmured. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Danny."  
"Thank God, I thought it was just me," Danny breathed. Raising up o his knees he slammed back down on the taller man's cock, crying out as the head of Steve's cock grazed his prostate. Grabbing the smaller man's bobbing erection, Steve began pumping it firmly, relishing every gasp, moan and breathy exclaimation. Danny clutched at Steve's broad shoulders, back arching as his gasps turned to cries of pleasure, cock swelling in his lover's hand.  
"Oh!Ohohohohohoh! STEVE!!" Danny screamed, body bowing, cum pulsing from his cock, splattering over the SEAL's chest and stomach. When Danny's orgasm crested his inner muscles clamped down around Steve's cock, spasming and trembling, pulling the tall man's own pleasure from him. He roared as his cum flooded into his lover. It took a few minutes for their breathing to even out. Danny lay draped over Steve's chest, dropping lazy kisses on his neck and shoulders, nuzzling the soft skin behind his lover's ear.  
"Say it," he whispered.  
"I love you," Steve murmured, smiling. "Your turn."  
"I love you," Danny breathed, kissing his new boyfriend.


End file.
